Reaching
by foggynite
Summary: PRNS. HunterCam fluff. Hunter mulls over certain definitions.


Title: Reaching   
By foggynite   
Fandom: Power Rangers Ninja Storm   
Pairing: Hunter/Cam   
Rating: PG   
Notes: Kinda post ep for "Tongue and Cheek," references to "Pork Chopped" and "Brothers in Arms," but can be considered an AU since I have Blake and Dustin as seniors in high school and Hunter less than a year out.

* * *

"So how was visiting your grandmother?" Cam asks quietly once Ninja Ops has cleared out. His eyes are still focused on the computer screen, but Hunter's gotten used to the fact that Cam doesn't like to make eye contact when discussing personal stuff. In fact, he thinks it's kinda cute, not that he would ever admit that one out loud.  
  
He shrugs anyway, knowing Cam will catch the movement. "If you forget about the whole getting turned into a stamp and spending the day in a monster's stomach thing, it was pretty cool. She was excited to see us."  
  
"Good. Family's important."  
  
And that's one of those off-hand comments Cam makes when he's distracted, but Hunter can't help the reflexive glance behind his shoulder to find his little brother. Blake is conversing with Sensei at the other end of Ops and completely oblivious, so Hunter takes advantage and leans over the back of Cam's chair, like he's studying something on the screen in front of them.  
  
It's the most privacy they'll be able to get for a while, since he promised to go to the track with Blake after this, and he wants to make the most of it. If his thumb just happens to rub small circles on Cam's back, he can't be blamed. This whole no-touching-in-front-of-other-people thing is driving him nuts.  
  
"So..." He lets his voice drop low, smirking when Cam's typing falters. "You got plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"I told Dad I was probably going to the library, if nothing else came up." The deadpan tone is not exactly encouraging, but Hunter wouldn't have gotten this far if he liked things to be easy.  
  
"Well, I heard the science museum has a new forensics exhibit opening this weekend," he drawls, smiling when Cam tries to hide his interest. "I figured a geek like you might have fun..."  
  
"Who else is coming?" Cam finally asks warily, resuming his typing.  
  
"Just you and me."  
  
"Careful, I might feel special."  
  
"Can't have that..."  
  
He's relieved that Cam isn't putting up more of a fuss, especially after the martial arts film fest debacle. He'd intended to ask Cam along in the first place, but after Blake asked Tori, the Green Ranger was afraid of it looking like a double date. Which was just ridiculous, since no one suspects them of anything remotely date-like, but Cam is touchy about these things. So the museum idea is a good thing, because no one else could possibly be interested, and Hunter can always say he's doing Cam a favor. He likes that angle best in a schoolyard kind of way.  
  
He sneaks a look at Cam's profile, trying to ignore the warmth he feels at Cam's smothered grin. Because sometimes it's hard to imagine that he put it there. That he has that kind of influence on a genius like Cam, when he's just Hunter. But there's something between them that has the other Ranger agreeing to see him. Not that Cam will ever invite him out unprompted; that would be too close to admitting there's mutual interest in this relationship.  
  
If it _is_ a relationship, and he's still trying to muddle his way through that one when Blake appears at his elbow.  
  
"Hey, bro, you ready to head out?" A cheeky grin, and the next sentence makes Hunter want to strangle him. "So, you guys are doing the museum thing tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Hunter confirms when it's obvious Cam won't be speaking.  
  
"So me and Dustin have this project we gotta do for biology, and we thought it would be perfect if we could go with you, and, you know, maybe ask Cam some questions..."  
  
Hunter tunes him out with a sigh and glances over at Cam, who's smirking ruefully at the screen. He thought the museum was foolproof. But if Blake needs to do some research or whatever for school, then what kind of older brother would he be if he said no just so he can mack on their resident cyber-genius?  
  
Blake's still talking, and that's enough to make Hunter suspicious, but he smiles tightly and grins so all his teeth show in a not-quite-snarl. "Sure, whatever. Spare me the brochure. Tell Dustin to be ready by noon or we leave without him."  
  
"Cool." Clapping him on the shoulder, Blake starts back towards the entrance. "Let's go, bro! The tracks are calling!"  
  
Cam is giving him the patented Watanabe I-Told-You-So Look, so Hunter gives him the Bradley I-Am-Scum-But-You-Can't-Stay-Mad-At-Me Look with a shrug before jogging to catch up.

* * *

Noon takes forever in coming the next day, and Hunter tries to look casual as he slouches outside Storm Chargers. Dustin and Blake are fiddling with their bikes inside, bickering over some part until Hunter is forced to smile despite the unsettled feeling in his stomach. Blake gave him an odd look when he said he'd wait outside for Cam, but the navy ranger hasn't questioned him too much on their obviously deepening friendship so he didn't call him on it.  
  
He shifts against the brick building uncomfortably, cursing the fact that he didn't think of taking Cam out to breakfast and meeting the guys later. He knows that once all four of them gather, it'll be virtually impossible to lose Dustin and Blake until everyone goes home for the day.  
  
Which means Cam's going to wander off to play with the Zords, and Hunter will be left fielding awkward questions from Blake, who's taken a decided interest in Hunter's love life—or supposed lack thereof—lately. He says it's all part of his plan to socialize Hunter, but the elder Bradley can't help feeling nervous. He doesn't want to lie to Blake, per se, but he doesn't want his bro trying to play matchmaker either. And explaining why he doesn't want any matchmaking...  
  
And it's not like he's hiding anything. Cam and him aren't even an item, really; they're just this thing that's been happening, and Hunter likes to think of it as going with the flow. Letting nature take its course. Seeing what happens.  
  
All with a teeny-tiny bit effort on Hunter's part, since Cam is, like, uber wary of the flow. Just a little. Never mind that Hunter had to kick him in the head to get him to acknowledge they go on dates and aren't just hanging out.  
  
He frowns at the motor grease embedded under his nails when he realizes how girly he's starting to sound. Like it's so important that they label things. That's more Cam's department. He likes things signed, sealed, and filed, after being filled out in triplicate. Hunter just wishes he would make up his mind about certain definitions.  
  
"There are these things called scrub brushes," a sarcastic voice says from next to him. "People use them to keep their hands sanitary. You should look into it."  
  
Hunter just frowns at his fingers, then arches an eyebrow at Cam. "You're late. Dustin got here before you, man."  
  
"Yes, well, I was working." Cam shifts awkwardly, looking away. "Did they tell you what this project was on?"  
  
"Nope." Hunter pauses. "Well, maybe. I kinda zoned."  
  
"Now you sound like Dustin."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Well," Cam looks in the store window. "Shall we go get them?"  
  
"Yeah, but—" Hunter breaks off and tries to choose his next words carefully. Then he realizes he's going to look goofy either way and just spits it out. "Look, you wanna get dinner after this? With just me, I mean."  
  
"I seem to recall that's what you said about this little trip."  
  
He knows his disappointment is showing on his face, but Cam surprises him by saying, "But if you're up to it, then yes. I would like to have dinner with you."  
  
Not wanting to make a big deal, because then Cam might change his mind and find an excuse to leave, Hunter just nods and opens the store door, motioning Cam forward. He waits until the other man's back is turned before he lets the smugness show.

* * *

"And then this guy Perry fixed his bike in, like, ten seconds—"  
  
Blake and Dustin have been talking nonstop since they got to the museum. Cam's parked himself in front of an exhibit on the latest DNA identification techniques, and doesn't seem to be going anywhere soon. He doesn't even notice when the other two Rangers start to wander off, and Hunter doesn't say anything to clue him in. He's willing to be a little possessive of his Cam time, since it was so rudely usurped. At least his brother is actually taking notes.  
  
He never really thought of himself as an older brother until he and Blake were enrolled in high school and put in different grades. Up until that point, they had been partners and best friends, and the academy instructors had tutored them together. Then Sensei Omino decided they needed more social interaction than just the other students, and they found themselves in public school for the first time since they were adopted by the Bradleys.  
  
Watching a group of teenagers go giggling past, he can honestly say that he doesn't miss high school. He knows it's different for Blake, who's quick to make friends and enjoys group activities. Hunter'd only graduated a couple months before the academies were attacked, and he had put off making any definite plans because he hadn't wanted to leave Blake just yet. Then this whole Lothor mess started and now he has to be an adult. It means he has to work full-time at Storm Chargers to cover their expenses, but he likes being self-sufficient. Having the freedom to choose what and when he does things is something he's craved for years. He just never had a name for it.  
  
The television screen next to the exhibit starts its tutorial over again and Cam still isn't moving. Hunter wonders how they can lure their enemies here. Five minutes of this, and Marah and Kapri would be begging for mercy.  
  
Glancing over at Cam's intent face, he has to admit that it's worth the five bucks to get in if it means he gets to watch the other man's eyes light up like this.  
  
"Amazing," Cam murmurs. Hunter wags his eyebrows inquiringly. Shrugging, Cam waves a hand at the display. "The last time I had a chance to review any sort of forensic processing, PCR methods were still in the developmental stages. To think that they can get admissible DNA evidence from a sample that's decades old and smaller than the tip of a ballpoint pen is just astounding. Replicating the strands by separating the chromatids allows them to have a smaller sample, since RFLP methods required large amounts of a fresh sample—"  
  
Hunter's not stupid but he understands half of what Cam's saying, mostly because of the exhibit in front of them, so he just smiles and nods at the points he does get. Cam finally winds down, giving him a questioning look when he notices that Hunter's staring at him bemusedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'." Hunter shrugs and looks back at the exhibit. The gaggle of teenagers has moved on, and he can't see his bro or Dustin anywhere, so he enjoys taking the time to mess with Cam's head. "I just think it's hot when you geek at me."  
  
The comment is deliberately provoking and Cam knows it, if his glare is worth anything. The computer genius can't hide his blush, though, and Hunter smirks. Glancing away, Cam mumbles something under his breath, apparently focused on the pamphlet in his hand.  
  
"What was that?" Hunter leans in, positive Cam isn't going to tell him.  
  
"I said, 'I didn't realize you have a geek fetish.'" Cam looks up, rolling his eyes, and things are back to normal. "This casts a whole new light on our relationship, Mr. Bradley."  
  
"Yeah, well." He clears his throat self-consciously and frowns, turning to lean against the exhibit railing with his arms crossed in front of him. "Maybe I just have a You fetish."  
  
They're not looking at each other, but he knows Cam's smiling, the real smile that reaches his eyes. "Then I'd say you have serious psychological problems."  
  
Hunter chuckles, able to breathe again. "I'd have to agree."  
  
They're quiet for a few more minutes, the narrator of the tutorial droning on behind them. Finally, sneakers squeak on the linoleum floor, heralding Dustin and Blake's approach.  
  
"Why don'tcha try to keep up, old man?" Blake says to his brother with a wry grin, but his eyes dart back and forth between them.  
  
Hunter pushes away from the railing, feeling... content. It settles between his shoulders comfortably and he shoves his hands in his pockets. He doesn't look to see if Cam's following when he starts walking away.  
  
"See, there's the problem with today's youth," he says as he grabs Blake by the shoulders and puts him in a headlock. "They have no respect for their elders."  
  
Fighting his way free, Blake smirks at him. "Like you're one to talk!"  
  
They laugh and rough house their way out of the museum, Dustin flapping his notes around and announcing that they have enough research for their project.  
  
"Good," Hunter says, steering them down the sidewalk. "That means you two can go finish it now."  
  
"But—"Dustin flails. "We totally need to eat, man. And we have to finish tuning the bikes before Kelly closes up, and I'm sure Shane said something about a demo—"  
  
Blake's trying to give him the puppy dog eyes, but Hunter pretends to be impervious. No way is he letting them interrupt dinner, too.  
  
"You should work on it while it's all still fresh." God, he sounds like a parent, but they'll never get rid of them at this rate. He crosses his arms and does some looming for good measure. "There're leftovers at our place. You can work there."  
  
"But—" Dustin sputters, but Blake cuts him off.  
  
"C'mon, man. It's no use arguing when he's in Big Brother mode. If we hurry, we can still work on the bikes."  
  
Dustin smiles ruefully, letting Blake pull him away. The dark-haired Bradley pauses before they're completely out of earshot, turning to look at Cam with a smirk.  
  
"Just have him home before midnight, preferably in the condition you found him."  
  
There's a teasing light in his eyes that makes Hunter turn red even as he steps forward like he'll give chase. Blake just laughs and rolls his eyes, and the two Rangers quickly go around the street corner.  
  
"Well." Cam has his thumbs hooked in his belt loops and is trying to appear normal, despite his own blush. "Since you asked me, does this mean dinner's on you?"  
  
Hunter snorts. As if Cam would ever let him pay. He plays along, though, and starts walking in the opposite direction of his little brother. His shoulder bumps against Cam's, and he's surprised when the shorter man doesn't pull away.  
  
"Well, that depends, geek boy. Are you in the mood for McDonald's?"  
  
They both laugh.


End file.
